This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to configuring a state of a device based on a location of a user associated with a tracking device.
Users can attach tracking devices to one or more personal objects, such as keys, a phone, a car, a briefcase, and the like. The tracking device can communicatively couple to a mobile device of the user (or of a community member), and the mobile device can, in response to receiving a communication from the tracking device, determine a location of the mobile device (for instance, via a GPS receiver). The mobile device can then provide an identifier for the tracking device and the determined location of the mobile device to a cloud server, which can associate the tracking device with the determined location of the mobile device.
Tracking devices may move around with a user as they go about their daily activities, for instance when coupled to a laptop or included in a wallet. Users often have daily routines that may be evident from their location history. For example, a user's child, who carries a tracking device, may return home from school at a specific time each day and may text the user to let the user know he or she arrived home safely. However, this routine requires a proactive action on behalf of the child, and thus may inadvertently be forgotten. Thus, there is a need to be able to automatically perform actions, such as configuring a state of an electronic device, based on a location of a user or a position of the user within a routine.